


What does She have that I Don't?

by aupazonne



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Crossover, Desire, Hyrule - Freeform, Hyrule Triforce, Hyrule warriors - Freeform, Jealousy, Lorule, Lorule Triforce, Love Triangle, Magic, Multi, The legend of Zelda: A Link Between World, Twilight Princess, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda is in her old age, but a mysterious redhead man spins her life around and perhaps will plunge Lorule in eternal darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does She have that I Don't?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd yet. Me english much bad.
> 
> Also, there is several headcanons in this fic.
> 
> \- The twilight realm is the Skyloft of Lorule.  
> \- Lana and Cya fused together is Lacya, Guardian of time.

She looked down at the clouds below her. Looking at the black diamond slowing moving up, she jumps.

\- Midna. Again?

\- What is there below?

\- A rotten world, child. 

Her father levitates her until she is on the island again.

\- The cloud are impenetrable, I told you. Do not bother to try again. 

\- But father, isn’t there a way? Ask Midna.

\- For what? Only evil lie below.

\- Fath…

\- Enough. 

Midna stay there and look at her father go away. She glances down once again at the cloud. She turns back and goes back in her house and take a look at the Twilight palace.  
The tribe is nervous, their king is about to die.

Midna wait until the tribe go to sleep. She sneaks out until she arrives at border of the island, the constant twilight illuminating the clouds.

\- You better come back.

\- Zant! You... You’re the only one that saw me?

\- Yes. I won’t tell a soul until 3 days. You better come back. 

The twili girl nods and jumps. 

She falls and falls, cloud hitting her face. Clouds, clouds, clouds. She pierces the orange barrier and falls in a much darker world. 

She freefall and look at the world: A snowy mountain, a huge swamp, a magnificent castle, the clouds from below are… purple. On the last moment use her magic to levitate. No one has seen the twili descend from the sky. She walks and looks around. The plants she has never seen, animals.  
She regrets absolutely nothing!

Midna chuckles and runs in the plain. 

\- How about the beautiful castle. I could fool around there… Hihihi. 

The twili doesn’t lose anytime and goes toward the palace.  
She hides behind the bush and let the soldiers pass, looking at their weird costume.  
A window is open; she jumps in it and runs in the corridor. 

Midna sees a young girl with a cup in her hand. She breaks it with her magic. 

\- Ah! 

The twili pulls her purple hair.

\- Let me go!

\- Come on! Play with me! 

\- Who are you! 

\- Midna! You?

\- Hilda, princess of Lorule. And if you want to play, it’s not by pulling hair and breaking cup! Where do you come from? A cavern?!

\- From the sky, princess. 

\- Huh?

\- Come on, show me something great!

‘’Oh really!’’

\- What! Your lips didn’t moved! 

‘’It’s called telepathy sky girl!’’

\- Okay then, my turn. 

Midna turns around and search something big. She makes the statues levitates and she throws them against a wall.

\- Not bad! But my dad won’t be happy… Said Hilda. 

\- Huh, just not bad? Responded the twili.

\- I can levitate things too. Just less than you. 

\- Onnn, don’t be so sad. 

\- What are you exactly, are you really from the sky? The tribe that has been ban because you were searching the Triforce.

\- Perhaps. Even if it was true, the people are now gentle. Is it Lorule were people are evil and greedy?

\- … Yes. They also search for the Triforce of Hyrule, as you did.

\- I didn’t! Didn’t Lorule have a Triforce?

\- Yes, but the ancestor decided to destroy it. 

\- Fools! 

Midna sighed. The princess was beginning to bore her. She runs away and look at the corridor. 

\- Hey! 

\- You sure do love painting princess. Said Midna. 

\- You’re here to explore Lorule I suppose?

\- Of course I am.

\- Come with me. 

Hilda took the twili by the hand and they went in the garden. The princess teleports them both in the swamp.

\- Teleportation too? My, my. Said Midna with a smirk. 

\- First one to the temple!

\---------------------------------

\- SHE IS AS GREEDY AS ALL THE OTHER LORULIAN YOU BLIND LITTLE FOOL! 

\- NO! 

\- Midna! For the goddess’s sake! Sighed her father.

\- Zant! Said Midna. 

\- Please, master, don’t punish her, you knew she was curious. Said the twili boy.

\- And now she made a so-called friend. Said her father. 

\- Oh be mad at me all you want father! But I don’t tolerate that you put Zant in it.

\- He was your accomplice. As his master, I must punish him for disobedience. Said the master sorcerer.

\- No! Yells Midna.

The twili girl takes Zant’s hand and she get out the house. They take a cursed bird to go to a remove island and she sulk there. 

\- He doesn’t understand anything! She shouts.

\- Your father just tries to help you. Respond Zant. 

Midna continues to sulk.

\- You’re going back? Ask Zant.

\- Yes, with a sol! 

\- What! Are you mad! 

\- She told me she would show me how they get in Hyrule.

\- Hyrule?

\- Oh Farore, Zant! You’re a sorcerer and you don’t know what it is. 

\- Don’t go get the sols. It’s dangerous. 

\- Help me.

\- Huuu?

\--------------------------

Hilda took the sol in her hand. 

\- It’s beautiful. 

\- Isn’t it. What is your energy? Ask the redhead.

\- Magic left from our Triforce. 

\- When there is no more energy. What do you do? 

\- I don’t know.

\- You’re the princess, think! 

\- I know, but it’s not as easy. While you have found a way… Our world will crumble, but the sky will stay in place. 

The two girls were on the bed with purple sheets. Hilda has managed that the royal family take tea in the garden to enjoy the company of the twili. The mirror was reflecting their image. The painting of various landscapes was around the walls of the chamber.

\- Where’s the sky boy? Ask Hilda.

\- Yeah, about him… He kind of got stuck in the clouds… Said Midna chuckling.

\- Oh! Poor him, he couldn’t pass? 

\- No.

\- How come?

\- Don’t know.

\- You’re special then. No one in Lorule has been able to join you, you know. 

\- Well thanks princess. I’m going back. 

Hilda handed the sol and she accompany her friend at the highest tower of the castle. She looks at the redhead levitates toward the clouds and sigh. Saving Lorule is such a heavy subject for all the royal members. They all came to the same conclusion, stealing the Hyrule’s Triforce. It wasn’t correct, but it was their only choice.  
The princess heard someone interpellate her, Ravio was waving at her. She smiled back and went back inside. She looks at her mirror. She needed to learn more magic. She needed everything she could have to access Hyrule and their hero. To bring light back to Lorule.

Little did she know that she would bring Lorule’s eternal darkness. 

\-------------------------------------

Yuga kowtow himself before Hilda. The last member of the royal family has died, letting Hilda alone to rule Lorule. 

\- My princess. Let us begin. Said Yuga.

\- Yes, go get this Hyrule princess. Ask Hilda. 

Hilda looks at sky. It has been so long since Midna has come to see her. She looks at her garden and makes the roses bloom.  
Sleepless night over the remorse of what she will do. In a fits of rage she broke her mirror the night before. The boy will be their hero. The one who save Lorule, he shall be remembered for ages.  
She sights and goes in her tower, looking at her people. They are mostly gentle, but still ooze greediness. 

\- Hey nice scepter, princess. 

Hilda turns herself. She gasps at the woman before her. A tall and beautiful redhead, with her piercing eyes.

\- Midna! 

\- Huhuhu, exactly. 

\- You look beautiful. But also very exhausted.

\- Oh, my dear Hilda, you don’t even know. Give me some of your tea. 

Hilda listens to the story of the Twilight princess. How her friend Zant went insane of the deception of not being king, turning himself to the Beast, cursing her and their people. She met the Hero! She helped the Hero. They restore Hyrule and liberate the twilight realm.  
The Lorule princess was drinking her paroles. Listening and dreaming about the hero. 

\- But it’s not the same Link now. Said Midna.

\- Link? Ask Hilda.

\- The hero’s name. A beautiful young man. It happens decades ago. I had to puts back the balance in our tribe, chaos was roaming since Zant. My Link died, but a new one rises. It means something bad will happen.

Blood rushes out Hilda’s head and she nods, sipping her tea.  
The purple haired woman saw Yuga coming. She thanks the Twilight princess to have come and Midna promise to come back with a gift.

Yuga kowtows and shows the portrait of the princess Zelda of Hyrule. 

\---------------------------------

Perhaps Hilda cried when she saw the Lorule Triforce restored. 

All the thing she worried about Lorule, how to restore the Triforce, it was over.  
It was beautiful, this land was regaining its light. The people could see it again. Ganon has been slain… the Beast is dead on these land…  
The princess shivers at the thought of the last battle. She looks at her land, at the sky. The clouds are still there.

Hilda began to grow old. Ravio has been her lover, then the king. However fate has decided to kill him before she could get pregnant. It’s the last time she saw Midna.

The Queen without heir was beginning to have white hair. Some wrinkles on her face and her view was failing. But she was happy.

The rain was slowly falling on this calm day.

 

\- My queen.

Hilda stops sipping her tea, turns around. She puts her hand on her heart. A dark tall, broad man with red fiery long hair, all in blue dark armor with fur-jewelries gauntlet look at her. 

\- Who are you? Ask the Queen.

\- You do not need to know it now. What happened to these lands?

\- What do you mean?

\- Wasn’t it more… darker?

\- Yes, before the holy Triforce came back. 

\- I preferred before. 

\- Huu? 

\- My apology my Queen. I firstly came to tell you that monsters were coming from the mountain.

\- Monsters! Oh by Nayru… What kind? 

\- Stalfos. 

\- Oh my Din! No, no, my armies aren’t ready for it. 

\- Please your majesty, I am an expert swordsman and tactician. You may not know me, but I will bring victory. 

Hilda was hesitant. The handsome man was tempting. She nods hesitantly.  
The Lorule queen went in her highest tower. She sees the army of monster and her own army being lead by the redhead man.  
He isn’t lying. Hilda can see that he has good leadership and after an hour the stalfos are gone. 

Hilda thanks the tall man and the mysterious dark man is praised by all the soldiers.

\- My queen.

\- Yes?

\- May I ask a favor?

\- Yes.

\- May I stay in the castle for a couple of days? I am a traveler. 

\- Oh you’re going away…

\- You want to keep me?

\- If monsters begin to rise, a commandant would be welcome. 

\- As you wish my Queen.

\- What is your name?

\- Ganondorf. 

Hilda felt her heartbeat increase. No, the Beast was slain.  
The queen went to quarter and tries to calm herself. This Ganondorf did help her and was polite and gentlemen, but it was suspicious. She hears the pack of soldiers walks past her door, at the command of Ganondorf. 

Ganondorf dismisses the soldiers to their quarter in the throne room. He goes in the cave where he should be alone and because he is commandant he will have the right for the magical artifact.  
He smirks. Sometimes, it’s too easy. However he knows that Hilda is suspicious, he may have to eliminate her, but not now.  
The Gerudo takes some artifact and mixes it with dark magic and invokes his servant. 

\- Master. Said Zant and Ghirahim. 

\- We attack Hyrule tomorrow. Said the Gerudo.

\------------------------------

Hilda was painting yet another landscape as a soft knock on the door made her jump. 

\- My queen. Said a familiar deep voice.

\- Ganondorf, where have you been? 

\- My apologies for being so long. I may have a gift for you.

\- Really?

\- Yes. I told I was traveler. I heard of a great fairy that was giving most precious gift, including this one. It would be useless on me, but on you my queen…

\- What is it?

Hilda takes the little orb Ganondorf gives her. It’s smooth and a very pale blue. The more she touches, the more heat comes from the orb, and she feels better and better. However, the orb disappears.  
She sees the tall man smile at her and points the mirror. The Lorule queen looks in it. She young, she’s young again. Her view is back, her youth is back.

\- Oh my Din, oh my… You. Oh thank you. Said Hilda. 

\- You’re welcome. You are beautiful. You remind me of my love.

\- Huu? Really, the great Ganondorf loves someone. Who is the lucky lady?

\- Princess Zelda. You look a lot like her, you even have the same voice, my queen. 

The Gerudo left the room and Hilda looks at herself more in the mirror. She forgot her beauty.  
The servants all praise it once she gets out of her bedroom to tell good bye to her commandant who goes on another mission. 

\- Your majesty, your beauty and your youth back, you could marry again. Said a servant.

\- Yes. You’re right. Said the queen with a faint smile. 

She went in her room. And for three days and three nights she waited her commandant. He came back wounded and grumpy. She took care of him. He told her about tells of Hyrule, how he travelled there and manages to slain dragons, meet his dear princess.  
Hilda’s heart sting at the mention of Zelda, but she ignores it and continues to listen to the deep voice of the redhead. Ganondorf kisses her hand before heading to his quarter and Hilda goes to her.  
The more she thought about Ganondorf, the more she wanted to see him. And Zelda was stinging her heart. She sighed at the realization of her sentiments. He would be the perfect one to marry everyone praise him. But his heart is taken. 

The purple haired queen looks at the sky and sigh. 

\-----------------------------

\- You made me worried sick! Please, send me a letter if you know you will be away that long. I still a kingdom to protect and if you’re not there I must have a commandant fast instead of waiting for you. Said Hilda.

\- My excuse. I will. Said Ganondorf. 

\- Accepted.

\- Your majesty?

\- Yes?

\- May I have two lieutenants with me. They may look strange, but they are spectacular.

\- Absolutely, may I see them?

\- Of course, my queen. Zant! Ghirahim!

The white haired demon and the sorcerer appeared beside the Gerudo. They kowtow to Hilda.

\- Ooh, a twili! Said Hilda, happily surprise. 

\- You know what I am? Ask Zant.

\- Yes, I had a twili friend that... knew you. I thought you couldn’t pass the cloud barrier. 

\- It is true. But a passage is made between Hyrule and the twilight realm. From Hyrule I can come here. 

 

The purple haired queen made them a warm welcome and went in her quarter.  
Zant was the one, the traitor helping the Beast. Could it be… No. Hilda preferred not think about it.

Things were calm in Lorule. She didn’t have many papers to fill and she had hired a theater group to entertain herself.  
She also painted, but these days she was painting a certain Gerudo. She had to see this Zelda to know what new she had. Hilda met a Zelda, but she doubt it was the same one. 

Before the queen went to sleep, Ganondorf come to tell her he will go away once more. She nods and tell him good luck. 

He doesn’t come back before three weeks. She had look at horizon at each night, hoping to see him. She did get a letter. However what could he do in the land of Lorule? She know the land is big and full of mystery, but when she asks him about his travel he respond about making a map and quickly change of subject.

The Gerudo comes back and Hilda’s heart fills with happiness. Ganondorf, Ghirahim and Zant are wounded and she takes care of them quickly. She is taken aback by the attitude of Ghirahim. He is arrogant and mean to the other servant, but Ganondorf tells him to stop and surprise Hilda. 

\- Excuse him my queen, he is grumpy about his wounds. May I ask you to come to the garden with me? Could you bring tea and wine as well? I would like to enjoy an afternoon with you.

\- Oh, b-but of course!

With butterflies in her belly, the purple haired woman goes in the kitchen to take the tea beverages and bring them in the garden.  
They chat and laugh, but Hilda notices that Ganondorf is not a man that speak that much. She has seen it. He contemplates map hours, putting strategies to virtual battle. Not talking to his lieutenant, eating in silence with them. Only his presence fills the emptiness. The fact that he ask to spend the afternoon with her is like a ray of hope in her lonely heart. 

\- Your majesty, I have a favor to ask you. Said the redhead.

\- Yes? Answer Hilda. 

\- Could I have the key for the Cursed Blade in the north?

\- Huu? Why would you need those?

At that moment, Hilda becomes very suspicious. 

\- A suspect a very powerful monster haunts those lands, my queen. 

\- Don’t you go in Hyrule, Ganondorf. You could take a light blade instead. I would suspect it more effective. Unless that your magic is darkness…

\- I prefer not.

\- What were you doing exactly in the north? Why do you go In Hyrule?

Ganondorf only smiled and thanks her for the tea and went away. Hilda bites her lips. It’s bad, but she closed her eyes once more.  
This afternoon with him is driving her more and more under his charm.  
It’s decided, on his next mission. She would follow him and see what he really does. 

Ganondorf goes to his quarter, grim.

\- What is it, my dear Master? Said Ghirahim.

\- Just Master you fool. The queen is not an idiot. I thought I could use her a bit more than that.

\- She does like you, but not that much, that’s all. Why don’t you eliminate her? Continue the demon blade.

\- It is not a good idea to have the queen of Lorule as an enemy. I’ve saw her power before. I do not have my last soul part yet. Moreover, she is the only who have access to the Lorule’s Triforce. 

\- Oh, do you plan to coax her to obtain this Triforce, master? Ask Zant.

\- It would take too long. Answers Ganondorf. 

\- So we do not eliminate that petty queen? Aren’t you tired of being so nice and polite to her and not just enslave her? Said Ghirahim.

\- Not yet! Answer the redhead. 

\---------------------------

The queen of Lorule puts her cape and takes her scepter. She take an artifact of the castle and with it she will be able to fly over them. 

Hilda wave them goodbye like usual and waits until they disappear in the horizon. She fly to them and sees that the Gerudo is dismissing his soldiers over a ruin. Him and his lieutenant opens a portal and goes in. Hilda doesn’t have time to enters it, but she assumes it’s hyrule.  
The queen of Lorule goes quickly back to her castle and hastens her servants to open a portal. 

Hilda is stupefied. She didn’t remember well this kingdom, but she was before the mighty Hyrule’s castle. All the green fields, grass and plants covering it with a sky blue like as an honor for Nayru. 

The purple haired woman flies in the sky to see her commandant. She doesn’t see him, but a guard in the castle calls her.

\- Who are you, fair lady? Ask the guard.

\- I’m searching a man name Ganondorf. Said Hilda.

\- By Din! He is fighting the princess near the desert. Go to her and help her slain the evil Beast.

Her worst fear was true. 

Hilda tries to retain her tears and fly over the desert. In all the travel, her heart and logic were fighting. She finally sees what look like a fight between many people.  
Curse you Ganondorf, he has stolen her heart and now she knew she couldn’t attack him without crying and asking forgiveness. 

A beautiful blond woman shoots an arrow to the Gerudo, but he riposte and project her away.

\- Zelda, please. You arrow are not enough. Said Ganondorf.

\- I have how many I want, I will beat you. Said Zelda. 

Hilda hides herself in a tent and looks at the fight. The princess was a great fighter and Ganondorf was struggling to slash her with his blades.  
A man all of green clothes, that she recognize as Link, comes from the Gerudo’s side and slash him.  
After minutes of combat, the redhead flees letting the hero and the princess together.  
Hilda is happy about the villain being not too wounded, but her hearts bleed of jealousy as the two blond kiss.  
Link and Zelda loves each other. Ganondorf loves Zelda, but he will never reach her heart.  
Why does he love her? Why? What have she more that Hilda doesn’t have! The purple haired woman clenches her teeth, jealousy crawl in the core of her hearth. She has to make the princess disappear, but Link will come to get her… 

Hilda fly away from the desert and search a village. She stumble upon monsters and go below to see who they are, who control them.  
She gasps and hides herself, seeing Ghirahim with a man in a red armor talking together.

\- … Don’t be shy. Said Ghirahim, getting his face dangerously close to him. 

\- I will not. Said the man in the armor.

\- Volga, please, what could happen, mmmh? Don’t you want this beautiful jewel, dragon warrior? The demon blade said, pointing his jewel on his chest.

Volga growls and pins the demon blade on the tree and whispers in his ear. The dragon warrior let Ghirahim fall and goes away. 

\- Oh! This one teasing me like that. Said Ghirahim, annoyed. 

The white haired demon teleported away and Hilda followed Volga. She arrives in a camp where molbins are swarming and use magic to go unnoticed, follow the dragon in a huge tent.

\- Volga! Where were you? Said a woman with a bird mask.

\- I was in the forest. Answer Volga.

\- Tss, we have to do a plan to trap the warriors. Wizzro, prepare the armies.

\- Yes, Cya. Said Wizzro, before disappearing. 

\- Are you sure, attacking their base like that? They have a much larger army than us. Ask Volga.

Hilda notices a LOT of Link artifact from all time, she even notices the Link that helped her. 

\- We will attack them. I will get the Triforce before Ganondorf and get Link. Said Cya.

\- But what about the princess miss Cya? Ask Hilda, coming out her cache.

Volga growl at her, but Cya lift her hand, telling to stop.

\- Well, well, a little mouse in my tent. Yes, what about the princess? Said Cya.

\- The handsome Link and this ugly princess are in love. Make the princess disappear, he’s all yours in his depression. It will benefit us two. You can keep the wisdom Triforce, I do not care about it. Answer Hilda.

\- Are you asking an alliance? What power do you have?

\- I have an army as large as Hyrule and magic beyond your expectation. 

\- Who are you exactly?

\- Irrelevant.

\- Continue then! 

\- You are against Ganondorf?

\- Yes. This repugnant fool toy with me way too long and try to kill my Link. 

\- Very well. I make the alliance on the oath that you do not talk of my presence to Ganondorf and his lieutenant. If you respect this, no more princess Zelda and I will personally deliver Link on a silver plate.

\- Hihi, call your armies then. We’re attacking tomorrow. 

Hilda smirks and goes out the tent. She flies away, her heart pounding and try to find an appropriate place to open her portal an get back in her castle.

\- My queen! Ganondorf is back.

The queen didn’t answer and went to the throne room. Ganondorf and his lieutenant enter and kowtow before going away.

\- Prepare the army, we go to war. Said Hilda.

\- By the goddesses, your majesty, what is happening?

\- Hyrule need help. Ganondorf and lieutenant won’t participate since he had to recover from his wounds. I know he will be sad, but not a word to him. If he insist, tells a cataclysm in the west require assistance.

\- Y-yes, my queen. Said the servant, reluctantly. 

The chief of the royal guard came and Hilda explained him they had to neutralize Hyrule’s army, the Beast had taken control of them and the princess has lost her mind. They must capture Link at any cost, kill the princess no matter what and all their allies must be captured. The guards didn’t question their queen, she was too good for it. 

\---------------------

Cya was speechless, and then smirks. Wizzro was looking at Hilda with greedy eyes and Volga didn’t seem to give a damn. 

\- You didn’t lie about your armies. We will win for sure. Said Cya.

\- Oh yes we will. Responded Hilda.

\- I give you Zelda’s head, you give me Link.

\- Yes. GUARDS! TAKE FROM THE WEST, AND YOU, FROM THE EAST. LET US NOT BE DEFEAT BY THOSE FOOLS. ATTACK! 

\---------------------------

\- Oh!! T-They have a huge army! Where did Cya got them!? Shout Lana. 

\- Humm, this is bad. Said Impa. 

\- Don’t lose faith! We can beat them. ON GUARD! Yells Zelda to her army.

\- No one restrain his hit. Said Midna. 

The warriors and the Hyrule army attack all at once. The Lorule and the Hyrule army clash together in a disproportionate combat.  
Hilda tries to find Link first. She manages to go to him and captures him in the chaos of the combat. No other warriors have seen her. She puts the hero in a black crystal and get out the battlefield. 

‘’Volga!’’

\- What do you want, Woman. Said Volda, landing beside her. 

\- I want you to get Link to Cya’s tent, please, and put this charm on the crystal. You’ll get back to the battle in no time.

\- I want to fight.

\- Wouldn’t it be a shame if I was to tell Cya about your little relationship with Ghirahim…?

\- GRRRRR, very well.

Volga turns into his dragon form and grab the crystal and flies away.

Zelda now. Hilda fly and search her, she sees her fighting with Wizzro. The purple haired woman rapidly flies to the Hyrule princess and grabs her to get her in the air and send her a sortilege that projects the princess pretty far.  
Zelda lands on the ground and shouts of pain. Her leg is broken and the sortilege makes her dizzy and weak. Hilda lands and smashes her with her scepter. 

\- PRINCESS!

Impa attempt to slash the Lorule queen, but Hilda freeze the Sheikah. 

\- Who are you? Ask Zelda. 

\- What do you care! Said Hilda.

The Lorule queen lifts her scepter and is about to strike…

\- HILDA! NO!

And strike Zelda with all her strength, stunning the blond woman…

\- HILDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?

The redhead creature yelling at Hilda grabs her with her hair and lifts the queen in the air, tightening her grips on the purple haired woman. 

\- WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! IT’S PRINCESS ZELDA!

\- UNHAND ME! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? 

\- IT’S ME MIDNA!

Hilda was stunned. She couldn’t believe it was Midna and couldn’t’ believe she was here. 

\- Midna… What are doing here? What happened to you? Ask Hilda.

\- I come to help Zelda and Link to fight this ugly witch who turned me like that. AND YOU!!?

\- I’M SORRY MIDNA.

Hilda used her magic to make fire surge all around her. She heard Impa and the twilight princess shouts in pain. Zelda have been touch too. The Lorule queen grabs the blond woman and brings her farther. She sees Midna and Impa chasing her and she opens a portal to Lorule before they catch her. 

Hilda brings Zelda in the north, around the icy mountain.

\- Why are you in this fight…? Ask Zelda.

\- Why are you asking, you’ll be dead. Said Hilda curtly. 

\- No, please, have mercy… 

The Lorule queen closes her heart and emotions, steal the wisdom Triforce and throws Zelda in a cliff. 

The purple haired woman gets back in the portal and calls her army. She goes toward the black witch.

‘’Link is in your tent. And you shouldn’t hear of Zelda anymore. ‘’

Hilda lands besides Cya, who welcome her warmly and thanks her without stop. The Lorule queen gives the wisdom Triforce.

\- Oh by Farore, I’ll hold you in my heart, dear. Said Cya. 

Hilda sends a curse on the Hyrule army before opening her portal to get her armies back. She goes back at castle and she’s exhausted… 

\- My queen, my queen! Said a servant.

\- Oh, help get to my bedroom. Ask the queen.

\- Of course your majesty. Ganondorf ask repeatedly why you were away. 

Hilda gets an idea.

\- Tell him I was in Hyrule helping the hero and that I brought Zelda over to heal her grave wounds and hide her from evil. Continue the queen.

\- Where is she? Ask the servant.

\- In the guest chamber. 

\- Very well your majesty.

They get in the royal bedroom and Hilda quickly goes in her wardrobe. She should had stole the princess clothes. However she manages the get very similar clothes and armor to the Hyrule princess. She goes in her bathroom and with magic, changes her color of hair and eyes. She looks in a mirror, perfect. She hurries to go to the guest chamber. She’s pretty sure Ganondorf won’t miss a chance to woo his princess…

She was right, twenty minutes later the handsome Gerudo enters the bedroom.

\- Ganondorf! Exclaim Zelda/Hilda.

\- Welcome in Lorule, princess. Said the redhead. 

\- How did you find me? 

\- I am the favorite commandant of this dear queen Hilda. I can go wherever I want and knows everything. 

\- What do you want? If it’s for the Triforce, it’s too late.

\- How come? 

\- Cya wounded me and stole it.

\- No matter, I’ll get it anyway. However, I didn’t come for that. 

Hilda heartbeat increased and she blushed. 

\- Do you know how rare it is to have you alone? Said Ganondorf, kissing her hand.

\- Don’t you dare! Said Hilda, removing her hand, blushing harder. 

\- Where do you plan to run, Zelda? Your Link isn’t there, you are wounded. 

\- I will fight if I have to. 

Ganondorf pulls her arm and puts his lips on her neck. Hilda gasps and shivers. It’s divine. But she pushes the tall man away and tries to escape. The Gerudo pulls her back and kisses her neck again. 

\- Don’t go. 

\- Mmmh, NO. Would you dare do that! I love Link, you beast. Nothing will change it! Said Hilda.

\- I know. Fate is cruel. But I still desire you and love every reincarnation of you. You are the pearl of Hyrule. Respond the tall man.

\- Do you think these pretty paroles will change anything Ganondorf? Isn’t there many woman in the Gerudo that want you, isn’t there woman in the dark side?

\- Nothing like you.

\- Don’t you want to be love back?

\- I wish.

\- IT WON’T BE BY ME! 

She slaps him and tries once more to get out. The redhead pulls her and spins her to take her lips. Hilda blank for a moment. She enjoys the feeling, the huge hands on her back caressing her.

\- Your mind may be against, but your body wants. Said Ganondorf in a growl. 

Oh yes she does want. She retains herself to just embrace the Gerudo and kisses all his body. She puts a face of repugnance and spits on him. Ganondorf chuckles and kisses her once more. He pins her on the bed and Hilda gasps. He presses his body against her, reducing the chance to escape and kisses her neck. 

\--------------------------

Impa was trying to patch Darunia wound the most she could.  
The princess had been captured, Link had been captured. They were in very bad position. 

\- Who is this Hilda, Midna? Ask Impa, helping the Goron to get up. 

\- The Lorule queen. It’s been years I haven’t seen her. Answers the imp. 

\- Lorule? 

\- LORULE! By the three goddesses, how did we manage to get her against us! Yells Lana.

\- What is it!? Ask Impa.

\- Lorule is the mirror image of Hyrule, its dark counterpart. Answers Fi. 

\- Could Zelda be there? Ask the Sheikah.

\- There is 65% chance. Answers the blade. 

\- But why is she against us Midna? Ask Ruto. 

\- I don’t know. She was peaceful. Answers Midna. 

\- But, don’t we have to attack Cya first, for Link? Ask timidly Agitha. 

\- Yes… Said Impa bitterly. 

Impa did a tactic to attack the black witch. Darunia and Midna would be against Volda, Agitha and Lana would be against Wizzro and Fi and herself against Cya. The attack against Cya would be a diversion, letting the time to Ruto to get Link. They would all attack at front by the south.  
But they couldn’t attack yet. They were too exhausted. The mysterious armies who have helped Cya were too much for them. 

The Sheikah sighed and looks at horizon. They will need a miracle. 

\-------------------------------

Ganondorf gets his lieutenant and tells Queen Hilda that he will depart. 

\- Will you go in Hyrule to help them? She asks. 

\- If we cross their path, yes. Answers the redhead. 

\- Very well. Zelda should be on her feet in two days. 

They went away and in the plain they open the portal to Hyrule.

\- Master, have you consider taking Hilda. Ask Ghirahim.

\- Why would I do that? Answer the redhead. 

\- What does Zelda have she doesn’t have? 

\- Why won’t we eliminate her and take command of the army? Ask Zant.

\- It won’t be that easy to kill her Zant, but why not seducing and then killing her. Said Ghirahim.

\- I think she is passed that Ghirahim. Answers the Gerudo. 

They enter the portal and regain the command of their army of monsters. They plan to attack the witch by the north.  
Ganondorf command his army and they attack right away. The witch’s spirit palace is huge and Zant takes his part of army to command while Ghirahim goes alone.  
The Gerudo search through the corridor the black witch, but instead fall on the Zora princess.

\- Oh! Nayru! Ganondorf! Said the Zora. 

\- Get off my path. He said, punching her. 

It stuns the princess and Ganondorf takes a look at the battlefield. The warriors are here. He doesn’t like that, how could they have known about that he would be here? Or did they want to eliminate Cya first? 

The Gerudo doesn’t involve himself in the fights and quickly find Cya. She is completely strutting herself on the Hero. Eating him with her eyes and caressing him. They came to get Link from her. 

\- Witch! I came to get what is mine! 

\- PFAHAHAHAHA! 

Cya got the Triforce to form. 

\- I have a wish. Don’t make me use it against you! She said.

\- The Triforce is mine! Ganondorf answers.

\- Not this time. 

\- What would you wish more? Don’t you have your Link? 

\- MMmmmh, and Zelda is dead, yes perhaps I have all I want, but I will make this land mine.

\- Zelda is alive, Cya. And you will have to kill me to get this land. 

He jumps on her before she’s able to touch the Triforce. Link is projected meters away and Cya manages to get her time scepter.  
Ganondorf touches the Triforce, but Cya hits him and back him off.  
Ruto comes in the room and helps Link to get off. She manages to get to the Triforce and gets the pieces before running away.

\- Link, fast! The Zora shouts.

\- No, no, no. Said Ghrahim, landing before them with Volga. 

He slashes her and gets the piece.

\- I could get my master back with this. Or gets you so many jewels and gold Volga… Said Ghirahim, biting his chin.

\- Enough, demon. Said the dragon. 

Link gets his sword out and attack Volga while Ruto struggles with Ghirahim.

They are projected away by a ray of darkness as Cya shouts of rage and hits them all. 

\- Link, my love, you won’t go away. Said the black witch.

Ganondorf tackles her and attempt the hit Link.  
A flash hits him in the face, project Ganondorf away and gets a piece of Triforce.

\- A Sheikah! Said Ruto.

Sheik helps Link to gets up and teleports the three of them away.  
Cya and Ganondorf shout of rage. 

Sheik helps Link and Ruto to get up and goes toward Impa to help her. They all struggles against Ganondorf army and Cya army. They all manages to get out of the battlefield, Link with them.

\- Link have you…? Begins Lana.

The hero smirks and shows the Triforce symbol on his left hand. 

\- This Sheikah has the wisdom one. Said Ruto pointing Sheik. 

\- Uh, who are you? Ask Impa.

\- Mhp, my name is Sheik. 

\- You’re a Sheikah? Mmmh, how did you know that we needed help? Continue Impa. 

\- Time are troubled. Midna. Said Sheik.

\- Hu?

\- Go in Lorule. Try to ask question to Hilda. Continue Sheik. 

\- How do you know about Hilda? Ask the Twilight princess.

\- Impa, we will need to attack Ganondorf if we do not want more trouble from Lorule. I suspect him being the cause. Said Sheik. 

\- Very well. Lana, do you think you could bring Cya to attack Ganondorf as well? Ask Impa.

\- Uhh, oh, yes, I could try. Answers the white witch. 

\- Why do we trust that Sheikah like that? Said Darunia.

\- He does make sense. Answers Agitha. 

\---------------------------------

When Ganondorf comes back in Lorule, he feel an intense deception over the fact that Zelda got away earlier. He is angry the rest of the night and cannot do his plan properly. The princess haunting his mind, he try to sleep.  
Ghirahim seem to be in the same state than him, playing with a candle and a jewel. Zant is just fooling around with some guards.  
The Gerudo hesitates to go see Hilda. Maybe he could ask her to talk and he close his eyes to listen. They do have the same voice, they look each other, a dark princess Zelda. However, it won’t be the same he thinks. Even if she cross dress as the Hyrule princess, it won’t be the same. He would know the difference.  
He hears step coming, single step and they pass before his door and disappear.

Hilda glances at the door of her commandant before going deeper in the cave of her castle. The tunnels begins to be more and more filled with painting. The chant of water fill the dead silence. Not an animal is here, not a soul. The queen arrive before the heavy stone door marked with Lorule story. She tell the spell and they opens. With her scepter she deactivate the traps in the room and she pray at the three goddesses statues adorning in their hair the two Triforce.  
The statues disappear and the wall behind illuminate and she removes her glove, putting her bare hand in the middle of the three symbols. The door form itself and she enters. 

The Lorule Triforce floating on the sacred water. The fairies turns around it. 

\- Oh… What am I doing? I’m already so far and so close… Said Hilda. 

The purple haired woman took the three pieces and feel its ultimate power flows in her. The three pieces together makes her rivals the greatest demons. She gets out the cave quickly, using her magic to teleport in her room. She looks at the mirror, then at the sky. 

\- Hilda!

\- Midna!? What are you doing here? Ask the queen. 

\- What are you doing you? Where’s princess Zelda?

\- Not here.

\- Where!?

Hilda summoned her new magic and gives Midna her true form.

\- Wh..What, how did you do that!? Ask Midna.

\- Go away. Fast. Ganondorf is here as well.

\- How come they’re here! Hilda, what happens!? 

\- Go away, it’s too late for Zelda. Forgive me…

\- No! Hilda for Din’s sake! You have to tell me what happened to Zelda!

Hilda hesitates. She takes her scepter and turns the tetrahedron into an orb. She use magic to see the princess.  
It shows Sheik along Link taking Ganondorf’s camp to their own. 

\- Sheik! Zelda is Sheik! Said Midna, surprised.

The queen of Lorule retain herself from crying out of rage, but she breaks the orb. 

\- This… princess is causing too much trouble! Said the queen.

\- Hilda! What is it! Said Midna. 

\- Oh, Midna… The Beast has stolen me something I thought lost! 

Hilda opens a Hyrule portal behind the twilight princess and goes in with the redhead. 

\- Teleport us to them! Ordered Hilda.

\- Not before you tell me what Ganondorf did! 

\- Very well!

Hilda teleports them and project Midna on the ground. She summoned magic in her hands and shoot Sheik with it. The Sheikah is projected meters away. The Lorule queen easily defeat the other warriors with the power the Triforce gives her. 

\- Why couldn’t you stay dead! Shouts Hilda smashing Sheik with her scepter. 

The purple haired woman used her magic to turns Sheik into her original form and Zelda cry out.

\- I am so close to my love. You… Insect! She said, smashing the blonde again. 

\- HILDA! 

Midna smashed the queen with the Twilight mirror and pins her on the ground. Hilda shove her off and summoned monsters.

\- PRINCESS ZELDA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON’T HAVE! Yells Hilda.

She gets a sword and throws it at the Hyrule princess. Link protects her and falls on the ground, dying.

\- NO, LINK! Yells Zelda, plunging on the ground.  
Link try to reassures her and the princess gets a fairy to heal him. She kisses his forehead and curses Hilda.

\- YOU WRECKED TRAITOR, HOW DARE YOU WOUND MY LINK! Yells Cya.

Cya doesn’t even have time to cast a spell, Hilda summons more monster and curse the battlefield. Her dark magic draining everyone life force. 

\- CAPTURE THEM! ALL OF THEM!! Yells the Lorule queen. 

Her minions does as ordered and the warriors and Cya, Volga and Wizrro are captured. Hilda teleports them to the scared place where the Master Sword is and Hilda and menaces Link to remove it.  
As the hero removes the sword, Hilda catches the last part of Ganondorf soul and she opens a portal to Lorule.

\--------------------------------

The queen of Lorule was in her chamber, looking at the window. She has tell her guards to keep the prisoner in, no matter what, no matter the torture, to kill them if they don’t stay calm.  
However, she kept Midna and Volga with her.

\- Hilda, please. Said Midna. 

\- I like you. That’s why I keep you out the prison. Ganondorf will go see his princess and face the truth. 

\- Hyrule need them.

\- From who? All Hyrule need is Zelda and Link as queen and king. All the villain are here. 

\- What has the Beast did to you?!

\- He stole my heart Midna, that’s what he did. And Ganondorf is in love with Zelda! Even if she doesn’t love her back! She love Link and Link love her. They’re perfect. But it makes me sad to see the one I love sad.

\- What! What can you find charming in a man that almost ruin your land, your kingdom and kill you!?

\- I didn’t know it was him at the beginning… 

\- Don’t love him! He’ll ruin Lorule for all time to come!

\- That’s exactly what I want! Lorule is the counterpart of the Hyrule of light. It should be fulfill of darkness…

\- Listen to yourself Hilda! You’re mad!

\- Perhaps. 

\- Say something! Said Midna to Volga.

\- Cya is exactly the same for Link. Answers the dragon.

\- See, Zelda is the obstacle to beautiful love. Said Hilda to the Twilight princess. 

They hear a knock on the door and Hilda makes her guest enters.

\- Your majesty wanted to see m… VOLGA! Shouts Ghirahim. 

\- Yes, the only one, demon. Said the queen.

\- Why are you keeping him like that? 

\- I’m giving him to you only if you answers to my questions.

\- Ask.

\- Why is Ganondorf in love with princess Zelda? What’s so special?

\- I think it’s a matter of fate. He saw her countless resuscitation, he saw the same beautiful woman. If he know how to charm one, he can charm them all. 

\- Is that so?

\- I think you would fit him better. Zelda is whiny and weak. I can feel a delicious power emanating from you. Said Ghirahim, licking his lips.

\- Good answers. There is your dragon warrior, love him well. Tell Ganondorf to stay in his quarter for now. 

\- Yes, your majesty. 

Midna do not know what to do. She’s stuck with an insane woman. Darkness has consumed her soul. Midna try to convince Hilda to not do that, to at least give Hyrule something to escape the darkness. She tells about Ravio and her Link, the Zelda that made her see the truth. She’s finally obligated to beg for the twilight realm. The queen of Lorule assures her she will not let it be touch as an honor for their lost friendship. The cloud barrier shall remain. 

Hilda takes Midna and they descend in the dungeons. The queen waves at the prisoner and takes the pieces of the Hyrule Triforce.

\- You’re right Midna, I’m insane. I will use my last shred of sanity to give hope to Hyrule in the future, just like you asked. Said the purple haired woman.

\- Hilda! Oh…Said Midna.

\- Ganondorf will be my king! He will have Lorule under his boots. You will need to protect yourself against armies. I want Hyrule to be able to counter his attack and keep the land at light forever.

With the wish said, the Triforce divides and flied away. Hilda glances at Zelda.

\- Ganondorf will see you princess. All my happiness for you and Link. 

The queen glances at Cya and Lana. With her magic, she fused them back as the Guardian of time.

\- But, princess, know your simple existence as create a lot of misfortune. Continue the Lorule queen. 

Hilda tells to a guard to let Ganodnorf out of his quarter, allowing him to see his dear princess. She goes in her bedroom with Midna. The Twilight princess still try to resonate with the queen. But it falls on deaf ears.  
The queen of Lorule goes at her window and with all her magic, turns her land to darkness. Like Ganondorf told her he preferred. 

\-----------------------------

Ganondorf rarely feels his heart beat like that. His princess in the dungeon, how insulting. He arrives in the prison to see her with Link, hugging, whispering. He clench his teeth and fists. He snarls and come to the royal member.

\- Zelda, would you like to be out? Ask the redhead.

\- I would like, yes, but the queen wouldn’t be happy. Answers the princess.

\- Hilda? I do not think she would care.

\- Are you telling me you do not know that she loves you?

\- Really? It will be easier to manipulate her. But I was here to get you, since you seemed to reciprocal…

\- What are you talking about?

\- When you were here wounded.

\- When? 

\- After Hilda brought you here.

\- The only time she brought me here, it’s now. It’s the first time I’m in Lorule castle.

\- You mean… Then who was it that I kissed and love in the guest room.

Zelda’s face was horrified and went to Link. Ganondorf slowly begins to realize he has been fooled. It was too pretty that Zelda let herself take by him… Foolish from him. But how could he has been trick like that, him, the king of darkness?  
The Gerudo feels his rage boils and goes to the Lorule queen.  
Hilda is waiting for him in the throne room. She sips wine in a golden cup. The twilight princess is sitting on the left hand of the throne. No guards is here. It’s only the three of them.

\- Hilda! Who was it when you told me Zelda was in the guest room. Shouts Ganondorf.

\- Me. Said the queen.

\- You!? I would have made the difference.

\- Really? Well you didn’t, and it was delightful.

\- How dare you have fooled me! How?

\- I only change the color of my hair and eyes. It’s your love that blinded you. 

Those parole felt like a slap of ice. The demon king clenches his teeth and it takes all of his might to not jump on the queen and rips her in piece. 

\- Tell me Ganondorf. What does Zelda has that I don’t? Ask Hilda.

Hilda got his last piece of soul in hand and smirks. She gets up and form the Lorule Triforce besides her. 

\- Remember when I ask you if you wanted to be love back? Well I do. I love you Ganondorf Dragmire. With all my heart. I offer you a kingdom vast as Hyrule, power beyond your expectation, a woman that love you back. I’ve captured the hero, I’ve captured the princess, and they do not have their Triforce to combat you. Would dare you dare spit on this dream offer?

\- Perhaps.

\- Oh, tell me again my difference with Zelda?

\- You’re insane.

\- Look who’s talking. But all the sane woman run away from you, no? Remember I am queen, I am mortal. I will die…

\- Hilda, no! Yells Midna. 

\- And Lorule will be eternally mine. Finish Ganondorf.

\- Exactly. Love me now Ganondorf and you’ll be a rightful king. Isn’t it better let go of a woman that despise you and to love one that offer you the world? Ask Hilda, opening the castle door to show the Lorule covers in darkness. 

\- Perhaps.

\- Ganondorf, will you marry me?

\- Yes.

\- NOOOOO! Yells the Twilight princess.

It was too late.  
Zelda heard her shouts and knew what it was. She was thankful for the redhead princess to have shaken Hilda to preserve Hyrule. They had to get out now. Before it was too late. 

\- Master, allow me to get the Twilight princess. Said Fi.

Link nodded and Zelda begins to cure the warriors’ wounds.  
Lacya was still shaken with being one again. Her power enhanced, she did manages to twist the charm on them and opened a door through space, allowing them to Hyrule once again. 

Fi went to the throne room, finding Midna devastated on the floor. Fi has felt Ganondorf’s power restored and his presence was farther in the castle. 

\- Princess. Said the blade.

\- Fiii… She’s… That idiot has doomed her lands… 

\- Is your kingdom protect?

\- I suppose…

\- Let’s go.

Fi helps Midna to get up and they run away to the portal before the Guardian of time closes it. 

Hilda smiles and kisses her king, having watched the last light in her heart go away.


End file.
